First Time
by Toasty Warrior
Summary: There's always a first time for everything and as Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno find out, certain things the first time around are always the most amazing.


It was a beautiful night in Konoha and the stars shown brightly tonight as one Naruto Uzumaki gazed up at the stars seeing how brightly they shown tonight, he had walked up to Hokage Monument and sat ahead the Fourth's head like he had always done when he needed a moment to himself, but tonight he wasn't alone.

Sitting in front of him wrapped in his arms was none other than Sakura Haruno, the student of the current Hokage, Tsunade Senju and his girlfriend. That's right, after many years of trying, Sakura had finally seen where her true feelings laid and decided to give Naruto a chance and she never looked back. They had happily been a couple for the last few months and Naruto himself was still a little shocked, but nonetheless he was happy.

He smiled looking at Sakura as she seemed to fall asleep in his arms, he took a moment to bury his head into her hair, taking in her scent which he never tried of smelling. Sakura noticed right away what Naruto was doing and turned her head giving him a peek on the cheek and laughing as she spoke up.

"Just what do you think you're doing you sly fox?"

Naruto could only grin as he returned the favor by kissing Sakura on the lips to.

"Nothing much, just admiring how beautiful the stars look tonight, but they pale in comparison to how you look tonight Sakura-chan…"

Sakura smiled back at Naruto as she fully turned around in his lap sending the both of them crashing to the ground as Sakura planted a passion kiss on his lips, but there was something different about the kiss Sakura was giving to Naruto right now, he could tell the different between each of her kisses and this kiss in particular seemed to be quite different indeed. He looked up to see Sakura's eyes were burring, almost like there was a need for something else. He knew what Sakura wanted, but he stopped her before she could do anything else.

"Sakura-chan wait… I don't think this just the right time…"

Sakura looked with dismay at what Naruto said, but she wasn't about to give up, she was ready and she wanted this too.

"Naruto please… we're both the right age and besides we've been going quite steady too. What's stopping us from doing it?"

Naruto couldn't really argue with what Sakura said, he had wanted this more than anything else, he wanted to make love to Sakura badly, but he too scared to think what she would say if he told her his reason.

"It's just… I've been waiting for the right moment Sakura-chan… I just think we should wait until…"

Naruto didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Sakura put a hand to his lips silencing him.

"I think it's a great moment Naruto to show just how much we love each other. So please do this not just for me, but for yourself. You deserve this more than anyone else Naruto, you've waited six long years for me to finally realize my feelings and I also feel like I owe this to you…"

Naruto just smiled as understood what Sakura was saying.

"Okay then Sakura-chan…"

Naruto got up from the ground and put his hand out to Sakura which she gladly took and smiled back at Naruto as the both of them started walking back towards his house, thinking how this would go. It didn't take long for them to reach his house as Naruto surprised Sakura by picking her up bridal style and carrying her into his house.

He slowly carried her to his room and gently laid her upon his bed. Before starting Naruto took in the site before him, he had longed for this day, the day when he finally made love to Sakura, she was the definition of beauty, her bright pink hair, her silky smooth skin and pale form made her all that much more desirable to Naruto. He joined her on his bed and hovered only a few inches from her body.

He was still a first timer when it came to this kind of stuff, but he had picked up quite a few pointers from Jiraiya and decided to start by kissing down her neck as he had seen the Toad Sage do this to plenty of women in their travels. He moved himself and bend down further so now that he was at Sakura's neck, he clasped his mouth to her pale skin and began kissing and suckling at her neck to which Sakura could only moan out in pleasure as Naruto continued to pleasure his pink haired lover.

All the while doing this Sakura felt like her body was on fire as she wrapped her legs around Naruto's midsection in order to bring him closer to her. After a few more moments of suckling her neck, Naruto grew tired of what he was doing and decided to focus his attention elsewhere and that was the zipper on her red blouse she was wearing. Sakura had chosen not to wear her usual white shirt under her red blouse as today in particular was warm.

Sakura could see what Naruto was doing and only bit her lip wondering what he would do next. Naruto took the zipper in his hand and slowly started to unzip Sakura's blouse revealing more of her pale form beneath and as soon as the zipper hit bottom he looked back up too see that Sakura still had her bindings on underneath. Knowing what was coming next Naruto gently got off Sakura as she took her red blouse and took it off completely throwing it on the floor neatly as she turned her gaze back to Naruto who seemed lost in her beauty.

She mentally laughed at seeing Naruto's dumbfounded expression, but that didn't stop him as he scooted closer to her and reached behind her back. Sakura could feel the strands of cloth being undone and thrown to the floor like her red blouse. Before long the last of the cloth had been removed and now Sakura stood before Naruto half naked with her breasts revealed before him. She could only blush red in embarrassment as Naruto drank in the site before him, but he could also sense that Sakura felt a little uneasy at the moment, he moved in closer to her ear and whispered.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed Sakura-chan, you look beautiful."

Sakura smiled as Naruto's words always seemed to make her feel more confident about herself as she laid down on the bed again and usher Naruto over to her using her fingers. Naruto didn't need to be told twice as he once again hovered over Sakura and began playing with her breasts, he took it gently as he began to rub them.

Sakura once again moaned out in pleasure from Naruto's handy work and pushed her breasts into his face wanting him to suckle her to which he obliged, lightly suckling her breasts which he enjoyed very much. Once Naruto tired of suckling her breasts he turned his attention to the lower part of her body as he snaked out his tongue and began running it along her belly button causing her to giggle.

"Nar…u…to that… tickles!"

Naruto in kind smiled at Sakura's reaction and continued what he was doing until her reached the waistband of her skirt, he gently began to remove Sakura's mini-skirt and she responded by lifting her hips so he could remove the said article of clothing and he threw it into the growing pile of shed clothing. He then moved down lower to her legs and began the task of removing her boots, unfastening them one by one adding them to the pile of clothing, he stalled for a moment to admire her beautiful legs feeling how soft and smooth they were.

He then moved back up to her mid-section where he took a moment to admire the panties Sakura had chosen today, they were an off red color and it seemed to suit her. Naruto then hooked his hands into the band of the panties and slowly peeled them off Sakura and he took note that Sakura was indeed a natural pink before repositioning him and pulling Sakura closer to him.

Sakura wondered was Naruto was doing, but before she could get any words out she felt him spread her legs open as he buried his face into her. She tried to control her moaning as Naruto and his skillful tongue continued to work on pleasuring him. She had always known he was skillful with his mouth, but never this skillful.

Naruto continued his assault as Sakura wrapped her legs around his head in to bring him closer to her and it worked as she felt his handy work doubled in pleasure and soon enough Sakura exploded from his work soaking him in her juices, but he didn't seem to care that he was covered in her juices as he seemed to like the taste of them and wiped the rest off on his bed sheets. Naruto could see that Sakura was panting after what he had done to her and a red blush crossed her face as she caught her breath.

"So how was that Sakura-chan, did you like it?"

Sakura only smiled as crawled over to Naruto and pinned him to the bed.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever felt Naruto, but I think it's about time I return the favor…"

Sakura then reached down to the hem of Naruto's black shirt and quickly pulled it off of his body allowing her to gaze upon his well built body, it hadn't been the first time she had seen him without a shirt, but she had never been this close before to him shirtless, she reached out and touched his skin making him shiver out in pleasure as her small hands lightly traced over his developed six pack, she then decided to snake out her tongue like he had done and let it roam over his stomach making him moan out in pleasure once again. Sakura smiled as she got up for a moment to admire Naruto's body.

"Naruto Uzumaki… you look absolutely stunning…"

Naruto didn't get to say a word as Sakura lowered herself down to his pants while momentarily allowing her bare breasts to brush against his smooth skin making both of them shiver in pleasure. Sakura was about to unbutton his pants, but Naruto stopped her for a moment.

"Uhh… Sakura-chan… I don't think you want to do that…"

Sakura looked up questionably at Naruto.

"What for Naruto?"

"Well, you see remember all those times Sai called me…"

Sakura just laughed at Naruto as she didn't answer him and literally pulled his pants and boxers off in one swift motion tossing them into the room besides her clothes. There Naruto stood fully nude just like her and it was the first time that she got a good look at him and she only grinned as she stood whispering into his ear.

"If Sai thinks you're not big enough, he needs to get his eyes checked because I think it looks quite amazing Naruto…"

Naruto just chuckled as Sakura bend down and using some of her chakra she began to rub up and down on him earning yet another few moans from what she was doing. She increased the amount of chakra she put into her hands as they began to glow a light green and eventually she knew Naruto was going to explode at any second, but she wasn't about to allow him.

Much to his dismay Sakura stopped her activity and decided to go with a more direct approach, she had also gotten a few pointers from Ino on how to pleasure a guy and that advice was being put to good use as Sakura gave him the best pleasure he had ever felt. He had a hard time controlling his moan and Sakura mentally smirked to herself as she increased the rate at which she was going and eventually just like her, he ended up exploding filling up her mouth with his juices. Naruto looked down to see Sakura smile and she wiped off his juices on his bedsheets and smiled at him.

"So was that great or what Naruto?"

"Just like you said Sakura-chan, it was amazing, but now comes the hard part, we can stop here or go all the way…"

Sakura just smiled as she sat down next to Naruto giving him a peak on the cheek.

"I want to go all the way Naruto…"

Naruto didn't need to ask as he gently laid Sakura down on his bed once again and waited for Sakura to give him the signal to go ahead. She nodded her head to let him know she was ready and he slowly merged himself with Sakura. Both of them feel like their bodies were on fire as the pleasure seemed to double with each passing moment and eventually Naruto reached a barrier.

He quickly thrust into Sakura as her barrier for her virginity had finally been broken and the pleasure that was going through her body was slowly replaced with pain as tears rolled down her eyes and Naruto did his best to comfort her by letting her scrap her nails across his back, he stopped his merging allowing her time to get use to his size. Eventually the pain subsided and she buckled her hips telling Naruto to proceed. He carefully picked up his thrusting again and the sound of it could be heard as he stretched her out.

Sakura kept up in pace with Naruto as she buckled her hips and wrapped her arms around his mid-section as to get some kind of footing while he continued his thrusting. All the while they kissed each other on the lips and moaned each others name out.

Eventually all of their groaning and thrusting had an effect on them as that familiar feeling come to both of them. Naruto sped up his thrusting as Sakura held onto him tight and whispered into his ear in-between his thrusting.

"Please… cum inside of me…"

Naruto didn't really want to, but Sakura had wrapped her legs around him preventing him for pulling out, finally after a few final thrusts both parties came at the same time with Sakura spilling her juices all over Naruto while he filled her up with his essence, making her feel warm inside. They were tired and collapsed onto Naruto's bed, sweating profusely, and smiling as they looked into each others eyes. Naruto pulled the bed sheet over them and got a look at Sakura, her hair was matted to her hair, but she seemed to glow and drew closer to Naruto, resting her head on his shoulder as she spoke up.

"I love you Naruto and thank you for loving me for who I am… I have no regrets what we did tonight…"

Sakura didn't finish her sentence as she nodded off to sleep while Naruto looked at her sleeping form and smiled. He snuggled in closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too Sakura-chan and I don't have any regrets in what we did either, I'm glad we did it and I'll always be here to protect you no matter what."

Naruto kissed Sakura on the forehead as he drifted off to sleep to thinking about what trouble and obstacles they would face as a couple, but their love for each other is strong and as long as they believe in that, they can overcome any obstacles or threats that come their way.


End file.
